


turnabout is fair play

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Multi, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-14
Updated: 2009-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell, Sam?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	turnabout is fair play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for blindfold_spn for the prompt: "Dean reluctantly obeying Ruby under Sam's command"

"What the hell, Sam?"

Ruby smirked at him from the motel bed as they emerged from the bathroom, and Dean twisted awkwardly out of his brother's grip, only to find an answering smirk on Sam's face. Naked, vulnerable, and with his hands cuffed behind him, Dean backed up, looking between the room's two other occupants in nervous confusion.

"What the hell's she doing here?"

Sam didn't seem interested in pursuing him and instead sank to a chair by the bed after running an intimate hand through Ruby's dark hair. "You agreed to do what I wanted tonight, Dean."

"Yeah, but I didn't think you'd want me to do a demon," he spat but stopped backing up now that Sam wasn't following. "Deal's off, Sam. Get me out of these things."

Sam didn't move, just linked his hands behind his head and instructed, "Get on the bed, Dean."

Dean's jaw tightened. "Screw you."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't I do what you wanted last night?"

"Yeah, but-"

"And didn't you agree to do what I wanted tonight?"

"Yeah, but Sammy-"

"No buts, Dean," his brother cut in coldly. "You agreed to do what I want and tonight, I want you to be Ruby's bitch." A scowl crossed Dean's face and Sam smiled. "Now get on the bed."

Cock hanging limp between his legs, Dean walked reluctantly across to the bed and the waiting Ruby. He glanced to Sam for further instructions but his brother just gestured to the woman beside him. "She'll be giving you orders tonight."

Biting down a retort, Dean glared sullenly at Ruby who gave him a wicked smile and the command, "On the bed, on your knees."

Struggling to balance with his hands behind his back, Dean climbed onto the bed, feeling the heat of humiliation spread over his body as he knelt in the center. He closed his eyes as Ruby moved behind him and whispered, lips skimming his neck, "Bend over."

Staring resolutely at the bedspread, he bent at the waist but yelped in shock when Ruby landed a sharp smack to his ass and sent him falling face down into the pillows.

Her feminine laugh rose up behind him and he gritted his teeth, reminding himself (and his cock) that Ruby was a demon, not a woman.

"Spread your legs."

He complied, inching his knees apart, only to receive another three swats to the ass that made him groan with pain.

"Wider."

He moved too slow and Ruby landed another two hits to his stinging ass. She bent over him, bare breasts pressed against his back as she nudged his legs further apart and murmured in his ear, "Wider, bitch."

Dean submitted, letting her open his legs as wide as possible before slumping against the pillows, hiding his embarrassment at being spread wide under her gaze. Slim fingers cupped his ass cheeks, squeezing mockingly before moving to tickle along his perineum and skirt the edges of his clenching hole.

He heard Sam adjust his position in the chair next to him, and the snick of his brother's zipper coincided with the wet smack of Ruby's full lips against his inner thigh.

Dean did his best not to moan at the stimulation as she kissed a trail up his thighs and around his hole, but his cock had no such restraint, rising up to rub against the covers with every movement. Ruby's tongue skimmed the curve of his ass, laving the joint between thigh and cheek before slipping inside and flicking against his hole.

He groaned at the sensation, biting down on the inside of his cheek when he felt her hand come to his cock. The scent of Sam's arousal filled the air as Ruby rolled his balls before starting slow strokes of his length, timed with easy laps of her hot tongue against his ass.

Dean shuddered and his hands clenched against the cuffs, his body writhing as much as it could. Legs open, he started to rock forward into Ruby's - the demon's, he reminded himself - hand, cock leaking a trail of pre-come that he knew Sam could see.

Her tongue moved against his hole, stimulating and teasing, and Dean let himself picture the image they presented, pressure building inside him at the thought. He thrust harder, fucking himself helplessly in her fist as her tongue continued to tease, and he moaned loudly when he heard Sam's cry of ecstasy and the wet sound of come landing on the floor.

Nearly pushed over the edge by his brother's completion, he thrust once more, only to yell in anger rather than pleasure when Ruby's hand tightened around the base of his shaft.

Too surprised to struggle, Dean was flipped onto his back and left to find friction in the empty air as Ruby crawled up his body to flash him a smug smile before straddling his face expectantly.


End file.
